Rota
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Sin detenerme corro hacia Peeta y me arrojo a su lado. Su piel está muy pálida para mi gusto y con horror veo como su camisa esta empapada de sangre. Mi corazón termino destrozándose cuando vi que la flecha que le había atravesado el pecho era mía. Yo lo había matado... [Katniss x Peeta]


**N/A: **Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Los Juegos del Hambre, ojala me haya quedado bien. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, excepto de matrimonio, yo soy solo de Robert Downey Jr. :)

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**

Katniss Pov´s

Tengo frío. Tengo miedo.

¿Dónde estoy?

Hay demasiado silencio y eso no es bueno, nada bueno. Miro a mi alrededor y lo entiendo. Estoy en la arena, otra vez estoy aquí, en la cornucopia. Siento de pronto mi corazón latir desbocado, mi carcaj, tirado en el suelo junto a mí, esta sin flechas. Sostengo mi arco fuertemente y miro hacia los lados, el manto negro de la noche no me deja ver más allá de unos cuantos metros. Estoy en desventaja y soy blanco fácil.

Trago rudamente, aun no recuerdo cómo es que llegue aquí. Se supone que debo estar con Prim, tejiendo ese tonto suéter para el tonto gato. El invierno se acercaba y tanto yo como Gale estábamos muy ocupados cazando, pero me había hecho tiempo para ayudar a mi patito porque nuestra madre no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

De pronto, un estruendo me asusta y estremece. Un cañonazo. Trago duro y acerco mi arco a mi pecho ¿Quién habrá sido esta vez? Cierro los ojos a causa de un rayo de luz que se filtró fácilmente entre los árboles, está amaneciendo.

Cuando ya todo está claro y visible, siento una presencia tras de mí. Lentamente y con cautela me voy girando, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Solo cuando estoy dada vuelta es cuando lo veo.

Allí, inmóvil y con una flecha clavada en el centro de su pecho, se encontraba Peeta. Mi garganta se cierra con un nudo doloroso y mis ojos empiezan a picarme, mi cuerpo tiembla y me cabeza se marea. Inconscientemente suelto el arco, que cae junto al carcaj, y doy un paso para poder ver mejor. Pero no, mis ojos no me engañan. Quien yace en el húmedo suelo es Peeta.

Camino más cerca de él, de a poco voy acercándome. Mi corazón, a cada paso que daba, se partía y termino destrozándose cuando vi que la flecha que le había atravesado el pecho era mía.

Sin detenerme corro hacia Peeta y me arrojo a su lado. Su piel está muy pálida para mi gusto y con horror veo como su camisa esta empapada de sangre.

Temblorosa, toco su mano con suavidad. Y sollozo al sentirla fría, la aprieto y vuelvo a sollozar.

—Peeta… —le llamo, pero él no me responde.

Miro asustada mi flecha, la sostengo trato de quitársela. Pero tengo miedo de que si Peeta aun siga con vida, pero inconsciente, lo hiera y causa que su herida se agrave.

Llevo mi mano a un lado de donde está enterrada la flecha. No siento su pulso _¡No! _Despacio toco sus muñecas, aún sigo sin sentir nada.

Sin notarlo, las lágrimas caen libres en mis mejillas.

—Peeta… —lo llamo, pero él no me responde. Ya no volverá a responderme cuando lo llame— ¡Peeta! —sé que es en vano, pero deseo darme falsas esperanzas.

Escondo mi rostro en si abdomen, manchándome la cara con su sangre, y lloro. Me duele, siento como si me pecho estuviese siendo estrujado y apretado sin ninguna clase de compasión.

"_Volverás a casa, lo sé. Eres fuerte, volverás con tu hermana"_

La voz de Peeta se hace eco en mi mente y las imágenes de los días pasados golpean contra mí. Ahora lo recuerdo.

Peeta y yo habíamos quedado juntos, habíamos luchado contra Cato y ganado. Pero todo había sido una trampa del Capitolio, todo fue parte de un cruel plan en las que caímos como idiotas. El Capitolio no quería dos vencedores del distrito 12, no. Lo que ellos querían era el final más dramático de todos los tiempo, el final de los trágicos amantes.

Miro con horror el cuerpo sin vida de Peeta entendiendo la situación.

Yo les había dado el final que tanto anhelaban y Peeta me lo había permitido. Él se sacrificó para que pudiese volver a casa junto a Prim. Pero por algún motivo, ese hecho no me alegraba en nada.

Ahora estoy furiosa. Con Snow, con el Capitolio, con Peeta y conmigo misma.

Me siento llenar de furia, mis ojos, llenos de lágrimas, viajan al muslo de Peeta. Allí, aun enfundada y sin siquiera desatar, está la daga de él. Siento como mi corazón se retuerce de dolor. Peeta ni siquiera trato de defenderse de mí, solo dejo que lo matase para así poder volver a casa.

Con ira y rabia la saco de su funda.

Estoy en llamas, la furia y la tristeza me en vuelven y no soy capaz de salir.

La muerte de Peeta me quita la respiración.

Si Haymitch siente al menos una pequeña parte de lo que siento yo en estos momentos, tiendo entonces porque prefiere ahogarse en alcohol. Un dolor tan profundo y siniestro que no te permite morir para dejar de sentirlo.

Llevo la daga a mi pecho, sollozo. Sé que con esto solo complaceré al Capitolio. Pero duele, ser la causa de muerte de Peeta duele fuertemente.

Pero luego sonrió, al final, la arena si pudo conmigo.

[…]

Escucho un cañonazo que hace que salte de la cama.

Me quedo tiesa, estoy empapada en sudar mientras unos protectores brazos me envuelven. Es de noche y la habitación oscura no me permite ver bien a Peeta.

—Tranquila… —me susurra despacio mientras acaricia mis cabellos con dulzura— Fue solo un sueño… —me dice.

Yo lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Peeta, abrázame —le digo buscando consuelo y él me acuna mientras sigue consolándome y regalándome frases de amor solo como Peeta puede hacerlo.

¿Cuántas veces soñé que lo mataba? ¿Cuántas veces ya soñé que lo perdía, que era yo la causa de su perdida?

Siempre me atacaban estos tipos de pesadillas cuando se cumplía el aniversario de la caída del Capitolio. Eran en estas noches cuando me daba cuenta de que a pesar de que Peeta seguía conmigo, que ya nada podía hacernos daño, no podía dejar de estar tranquila.

Era en estas noches, cuando escuchaba a Peeta susurrarme cuanto me amaba, en que no lograba soltarme de él.

No quería volver a repetir el mismo sentimiento de pérdida. No deseaba que se fuera de mi lado.

No quería volver a sentirme nuevamente… _rota._


End file.
